punkybrewsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Ernie and the Letter N
Once upon a time, very long ago in a faraway castle by a river long forgotten, in a place that no one can remember there lived a prince. Prince Ernie was called, because his name was Ernie and he was in fact, a prince. Prince Ernie was a well loved prince, because he did all the right princely things. He played, he sang, he ate, and he took his bath one told to. Sadly, there was one thing that the prince could never do. He could never fall asleep. "I'm sleepy, but I just don't feel like sleeping", Prince Ernie sighed. His good friend Squire Bert tried everything he could to get Prince Ernie to go to sleep. Squire Bert would say: "Come On, Ernie-I mean, Prince Ernie, just close your eyes, and go to sleep." But nothing worked. So off went Squire Bert to search the kingdom far and wide hitter and yawn and all over the place trying to find something that would help the prince sleep. Squire Bert gave Prince Ernie a flock of sheep for him to count, hoping that counting sheep would make the prince fall asleep. "Oh Bert, how do I get the sheep to jump?" the prince asked. Only a few of the sheep could successfully leap over the prince's bed and the rest launched around the castle making a mess. This made Squire Bert very unhappy because besides being Prince Ernie's best friend, he was in charge of keeping the castle clean. "Gee, I never knew sheep were so sloppy", the squire remarked to himself. Then magically one day there appeared a mysterious package. A package had a card. The card said "It sure fire cure for the prince, garenteed to help him sleep." Squire Bert and Prince Ernie rushed to open the package, and inside they found the letter "N". "Now how was an N going to help me sleep?" the prince asked. "Well, "N" is the first letter in the word 'Nap'", Squire Bert replied. "Maybe if we put the "N" beside your bed, you'll take a nap." So off they went dragging the "N" behind them. Prince Ernie sat for hours but not once did he even yawn or close his eyes. He wasn't a bit sleepy. Meanwhile, Squire Bert fell into a snooze... "Oh Bert. Wake Up Bert. Listen Bert, I still can't get to sleep. Oh, Prince Ernie. Now what does is the letter N anyhow?" Prince Ernie said to his squire. "Well, the letter "N" is also the first letter in the word 'Night' at nighttime is when most people sleep", Squire Bert suggested. So when it became dark, Squire Bert and Prince Ernie took the letter "N" to the bedroom and waited. But nothing happened. Soon Squire Bert was fast asleep again. "Oh well", Prince Ernie said listening to Bert's snore. "I guess I'll never get to sleep. I wonder what else I can do with this letter." Prince Ernie played with the letter turning it sideways. "Hmm. If I turn it into a Z, it makes a great pillow. But will it make me sleepy?" The prince yawned. But before he could say another word he fell right to sleep. "Oh, Prince Ernie", Squire Bert said. "I'm really glad you could sleep, but do you think you could possibly keep it down a little?" Category:The Adventures of Punky Brewster